Wieża Maga
Wieża Maga jest to dom Mikhalna, będąca jednocześnie szczytem jego magicznych umiejętności. Wieża unosi się ok 200 metrów nad Creepy Town, dzięki zdolnością zaginania grawitacji jej gospodarza. Pod wieżą znajduje się coś w rodzaju fontanny, jest to teleport i jedyna bezpieczna droga na dostanie się do wieży. Hol główny: Każdy teleportując się do tego miejsca pojawia się właśnie tu. Hol przypomona wielką salę balową z okresu późnego baroku, rokoko. Na jej końcu znajduje się coś w rodzaju balkonu, na który wejść można schodami, znajdującymi się z prawej i lewej strony holu. Na całej Sali ułożone są regularnie kolumny, a pod ścianami poukładane są stoły. Zazwyczaj nie są nakryte, jednak w przypadku gości, nawet niezapowiedzianych wystarczy wypowiedzenie kilku słów, a pojawi się na nich znakomite potrawy. Sala Tronowa: Najwyżej umiejscowiona sala w wieży. Ma kształt koła. Na samym środku znajduje się wielki kamienny stół, na którym wyryty jest w trójwymiarowa mapa Kraju, niby nic, ale mapa ta jest dokładnym, „żywym” odzwierciedleniem Tej tajemniczej wyspy, miniaturowe chmury poruszają się dokładnie tak samo jak w rzeczywistości, wody CreepySea falują dokładnie tak samo. Jedyną niejasnością są Obszary Nieznane. Część mapy która przedstawia te tereny spowita jest czarną mgłą. Mikhaln tworząc mapę nie był w stanie nic z tym zrobić, żadne zaklęcia nie pozwalały mu ukazać tych terenów. Na całe szczęście przez mgłę widać rzeźbę terenu, więc spokojnie można na mapie zobaczyć ewentualne góry, czy inne zjawiska geograficzne. Jednak nie są one ukazane dużo lepiej niż w przypadku zwykłego lotu samolotem, czy czymkolwiek innym nad tymi terenami. Jak wskazuje nazwa w Sali znajduje się Tron. Jest to dużych rozmiarów kamienny fotel, jednak nie służy on Mikhalnowi do celów reprezentatywnych. Jest to potężne narzędzie magiczne, będące jak do tej pory najdoskonalszym dziełem magicznego kunsztu Arcymaga. Pierwowzorem owego magicznego przedmiotu był Tron samego Odyna. Jako, że ten znajduje się w Azgardzie, do którego Mikhaln nigdy nie został wpuszczony, stworzył swój własny Tron czerpiąc wiedzę jedynie z legend i podań. Odyn przy użyciu swojego artefaktu potrafił obserwować wszystko we wszystkich Dziewięciu Światach. Mikhalnowi nie udało się nawet w połowie dorównać wspaniałości tego magicznego przedmiotu, jednak i tak jest niezmiernie zadowolony ze swojego osiągnięcia. Tron Mikhalna pozwala mu na obserwacje wszystkiego, co dzieje się w Kraju (oczywiście mowa o znanych obszarach), bądź pomniejszych jego miastach, jak np. Creepy Town. Obszar obserwacji można regulować. Taka obszerna wizja nie jest jednak za darmo. Nawet Mikhaln z całą swoją magiczną mocą może siedzieć na Tronie, na jego „maksymalnych ustawieniach” nie dłużej niż przez dziesięć minut, a nawet po tym krótkim czasie mag jest totalnie wycieńczony i musi odpoczywać przez kilka godzin. W przypadku kiedy osoba nie posiadająca zdolności magicznych usiądzie na tronie zacznie być wysysane z niej życie i nie dłużej jak po pół minuty umrze. Sypialnie: W wieży znajduje się wiele pokoi sypialnych, dla gości. Wszystkie, poza pokojem Mikhalna mają podobny wystrój, czyli: złoty żyrandol, wielkie persie dywany przykrywające kamienne posadzki, biurko, na którym leży zestaw długopisów oraz kartki papieru, wielkie łóżko oraz barek z cennymi trunkami. Pokój Mikhalna znajduje się na innym piętrze niż pozostałe sypialnie i ma zupełnie inny wystrój: Nie ma tu żadnych dywanów, łóżko to niemalże prosta ława, na którą nałożony jest prosty materac, na ścianach znajdują się pergaminy z niezliczonymi runami oraz notatkami, pod ścianą znajduje się proste biurko wyposażone podobnie jak w innych pokojach, jednak dodatkowo znajduje się na nim kilka piór i kałamarz. Jedynym bardziej zdobnym przedmiotem jest znajdujący się w rogu pokoju fotel z drogiego materiału z haftowanymi poduszkami. W pokoju panuje półmrok, a jedyne światło zapewniają kryształowe kule, dające blado niebieski blask, wmontowane w kamienne ściany. Laboratorium Magiczno-Alchemiczne:' ' Znajduje się niedaleko sypialni Mikhalna. Znajduje się tu mnóstwo ksiąg, papirusów, kamiennych tabliczek z runami oraz mnóstwo kryształowych fiolek z wszelkiego rodzaju substancjami, zaczynając od prostych kwasów i zasad chemicznych, potrzebnych do transmutacji alchemicznych; a kończąc na magicznych miksturach. Pod ścianą znajduje się wielka szafa z czarnego metalu, w której znajduje się olbrzymi zapas stworzonych przez Mikhalna kamieni filozoficznych. Jednak najcenniejszymi przedmiotami w tym tajemniczym składowisku są znajdujące się na środku komnaty Grimuar oraz Esencja Magii. Grimuar jest to wielka (o wymiarach 2x2,5m) księga magiczna, w której zapisane są wszystkie zaklęcia i formuły magiczne. Jest ich niezliczona ilość i nawet Mikhaln nie zna ich wszystkich. Księga Jest zawsze otwarta na środkowych stronnicach, jednak nie ma potrzeby przewracania ich, gdyż patrząc na nie litery układają się w właśnie szukane zaklęcie. Niestety tylko osoba posiadająca magiczną moc będzie w stanie odczytać tą księgę, gdyż „system” układania się liter czerpie energie magiczną od osoby stojącej przy księdze. W przypadku, kiedy osoba próbująca czytać księgę nie będzie magiem litery nie ułożą się. Esencja Magii, nazywana także Sercem Magii, jest potężnym magicznym artefaktem, pozwalającym Mikhalnowi na jego kunszt arcymagiczny, czyli co? Czyli tworzenie zupełnie nowych zaklęć. Można to robić także bez Esencji jednak jest to jak komponowanie Symfonii bez znajomości nut. Całość wygląda jak studnia bez dna, w której unosi się świetlista kula mieniąca się wszystkimi kolorami. Dziura otoczona jest kamiennym kręgiem na którym wyryte są magiczne runy utrzymujące Esencje w całości. Skarbiec: Komnata znajdująca się najniżej wieży. Jest tu pełno złota, które Mikhaln tworzy bez żadnych problemów przy użyciu kamienia filozoficznego. Oprócz tego są tu także liczne pamiątki z podróży Mikhalna. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures